The Lone Samurai
by Jin Shirinue
Summary: My first official one shot. The story of a man who burried his identity to dedicate his life to fight for justice. Based on the famous story, The Origin of the Lone Ranger.


The lone Samurai

A parody one shot by Jin Shirinue

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of the Lone Ranger nor do I own any of the characters I use in this story save for my one OC.

The long fields of Japan are silent as another day begins, but suddenly there is the sound of thundering hooves, a flash of silver fur and a mane of red fire, a cloud of dust, and a mighty cry of "HI HO SILVER!" Join us today as we travel into the thrilling days of yesteryear as we tell the story of one of Japans greatest heroes, the story of the lone samurai, and how his fight for justice began. From out of the past come the thundering hoof beats of the great horse Silver, the Lone Samurai Rides again, "HI HO SILVER AWAY!"

This is the story of a man who buried his identity to dedicate his life to the service of humanity, the story of the Lone Samurai. Six men guided their horses along the canyon floor to the hideout of the sound clan the strongest most ruthless rouge ninja clan in all of Japan. But the six were not dismayed with the heavy odds against them, they were ANBU the greatest solders in country, from many lots of life and each with their own unique talents. "Steady boy's!" shouts the captain, a young man in his late 20's with a head short yet wild yellow hair, and lively blue eyes, "we'll wait here until the scout returns." "Do you think it was a good idea to send Kabuto up ahead?" It was Captain Minato Namikaze's younger brother Jin, a younger man in his early 20's, his hair is a darker blond, almost brown in some places, his eyes an unusual bluish-green in color, who asked the question. "Are you sure that we can trust Kabuto?" Asks Jin while nervously fingering the sheathed twin Katanas at his sides, The "yellow flash" then turns to his brother, while sharpening one of his signature three pronged kunai knives, "we have no choice, we must trust him, we've got to know if Orochimaru knows if we're coming for him." Jin lowers his head in submission, "you're the captain." Minato places his hand on his brother's shoulder, "forget that for now, I need to talk to you for a moment brother to brother." The lively man then sighs and seems to age ten years before his brother's eyes. "My wife and son are coming from the east, and if something happens to me and you survive, well I know you'll take care of Naruto." Now it is Jin's turn to place his hand on his brother's shoulder, "you know I will." Minato then looks his brother in the eye, "if I don't survive this I want you to resign from the ANBU and work that silver mine we found a while back, use my share to raise my son, your nephew."

Then with the sound of hoof beats queue the arrival of the scout, a silver haired young man with a pair of glasses over his black eyes, this is Kabuto the scout. Kabuto rides up to captain Namikaze, "what's the word Kaubto?" "Good news sir, I've scouted the rim on both sides of the canyon and it's perfectly clear, there's no sign of the sound clan." Captain Namikaze mounts his horse and commands his troops, "all right boys let's go get that snake Orochimaru." And with that six mounted warriors ride off into the distance. But Kabuto remained behind as the ANBU moved in single file along the rock strewn canyon floor, but they didn't know that Kabuto had lied and Orochimaru and his various killers were waiting along the rim of the canyon. The pale skinned yellow eyed man turns to his cut-throat minions, "now listen we hold off on our attack until they're right bellow us, then the men on the other 

side of the canyon will start their attack once we do, and we'll have them trapped between us." The various minions and toadies nod and grunt their consent to their master's plan. "We'll have to shoot straight though, and be sure to get all six of those fools, we can't get to the floor of the canyon without going all the way back to the hideout, and it'll be dark in about a half-an-hour, so don't take any chances, when a man goes down keep tossing knives and pouring lead into him until your sure he's dead. Now get ready here they come."

The six ANBU warily ride into the canyon keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious, then the serpentine voice of Orochimaru sends an order across the canyon, "now attack!" several hits were scored with the opening volley of Kunai knives, shuriken, bullets and various jutsu and other energy attacks, quickly turning the canyon into a battle scared war zone, but none of the wounds were fatal, six men swung from their saddles, then they spread out returning the fire from both sides of the canyon, they hugged the ground taking advantage of the meager protection given them by small rocks, then one of the men, a gun toting ex-holy man named Nicholas was gunned down, but the five remaining men retuned the deadly fire from up above. The captain then turns to his remaining troops, "if any of us get out of this alive we've got a score to settle with that scout Kabuto!" The captain and his brother fought side by side, the younger of the two deflecting attacks with his twin swords, as shoots rained down from above, the younger Namikaze surveys the scene, "Vash has been hit he, Ugh," Jin groans as a Kunai knife lodged itself in his side, Minako stops throwing his weapons to examine his brother, "you've been hit," Jin roughly pulls the knife out and clutches a hand to his open wound, "it's alright I can still fight!" "But your hurt I've got to ugh," it's Minako's turn to howl in pain as a shuriken lodges in his chest, "Nii-chan, I'll get that one!" Jin whips around drawing his single fire arm, an ANBU exclusive six shooter, before lodging two bullets in the head of the sound ninja who had hit his brother. "The dirty killer, Nii-chan how badly are you hit?" Minako rises to his knees and turns to his brother, "how many of us are left?" "Only three now," the life begins to drain from the yellow-flashes eyes "and soon there'll only be two, you remember the promise, my boy, little Nar-u-to?" Then the light vanishes entirely, Jin picks up one of his swords gripping the handle tightly until his knuckles are paler then Orochimaru's face, "as long as I live I won't forget that promise." The outlaws on the rim grew bolder as there was the ring of a single blade deflecting and returning shots from their weapons until that blade was also silenced.

Twilight deepened into darkness, and was relieved by the bitter cold of night, and the sun was substituted by the light of a full moon. Then another figure moved amongst the bodies, it was a monk, a young man in his mid 20's clothed in a long purple robe, his right hand wrapped in bandages and blue prayer beads, holding a holy battle staff in his bound hand. He carefully examined the men to whom heroic deeds had been a part of each day's work. "This one's dead to," five times the monk found a man whose soul had gone to join the immortals, but when he came to the sixth he found what the many solders of Orochimaru failed to discover, he found a faint spark of life still burning. The monk placed the man gently on a simple stretcher and carried him away. The wounded man was taken to a nearby cave where the monk bathed and dressed his wounds as best he could, then he took a spade from one side of the cave and returned to the canyon where he worked steadily until the dead men had been buried. Returning to the cavern he sat watching listening periodically to the faint beat of a gallant heart through the remaining hours of the night. Daybreak found that heartbeat stronger, but by nightfall a new enemy 

assailed the samurai ANBU, the wound became infected and there was fever, the monk called on all the lore he knew, and went two days and nights without rest to combat consuming fever that threatened to kill where the weapons of villainous outlaws had failed.

It was day break when the samurai opened his eyes, and for the first time the monk saw them clear and calm. "Ah, you have awakened at last." The samurai wearily blinks his eyes in an effort to clear his vision focusing on the blurry object that was the monk, "yes but I feel so weak." The monk nods his head sagely, "you were wounded badly." The ANBU groans in pain and begins to think back, "I remember an ambush." "That's right, I found you in the canyon, and I carried you here." The samurai looks carefully at his surroundings, "this is a cave isn't it?" the monk nods again. "And outside its daylight, I must have been unconscious all night." Now the monk shakes his head, "I'm afraid it's been four days since the fight in the canyon." Now Jin's vision begins to become even clearer as he stares at the monk in front of him, "there's something familiar about you." The monk smiles knowingly, "many years ago when you were but a boy you found another boy who had been bitten by a snake, you helped saved that boy's life, and he grew up into the man you see before you today." Jin's eyes widen tiredly in surprise, "now I remember, your name was Miroku." "That's right my friend." "Miroku there were six of us in that canyon, the others, and what about the others?" Miroku sadly bows his head in reverence, "the others are all dead you're the only one left, you're the lone samurai." "The lone samurai, the only one who knows about the sound clan, I'm going to get everyone of those crooks, I will carry on that war, and for every man that died a hundred crooks will feel the weight of justice, god willing I'll make every criminal in the country regret the day you found a half-dead samurai warrior and nursed him back to life. As soon as I'm strong enough to carry weapons I'll be The Lone Samurai."

Miroku was amazed at the sudden strength that surged through the wounded man. He seemed to be transformed via some strange alchemy into the composite of all six warriors. In his eyes burned a light that must have burned in the eyes of knights in armor, a light that through the ages had lifted the souls of those who fought for justice and peace in the world. "Miroku those killers will know me by sight. They know that one of the ANBU escaped and they'll look for him." Miroku closes his eyes while chuckling with a small amount of mirth, "I'm afraid they don't know that you escaped sempai, when I buried the other five I took the liberty of making a sixth mound, the fiends think that you've died with the others." The Lone Samurai closes his eyes and hangs his head in sorrow, "then my identity must be forever buried with my brother and my friends, from now on my face must be concealed by a mask or some form of disguise." Jin then tries to stand up but was pushed back onto the futon by the wandering holy man, "perhaps its best you remain quiet for a few more days and get your strength back." The Lone Samurai's eyes then widen in remembrance, "Miroku while we go after the sound clan we've got to watch for a little boy and his mother who are coming from the east, we've also have to go to a silver mine." Miroku's eyes widen a little bit, "a silver mine you say?" "Yes a secret one, I know an old man I can trust, he used to be a blacksmith for the ANBU, he'll stay at the mine and work it to supply the money we need, oh there's so much to do Miroku, so much." The lone samurai is wearied by the many things that he had to do before the monk pulls a blanket over his friend, "its best that you rest now sempai, and then we will act." The samurai begins to close his eyes as he drifts back to sleep, "yes I'll rest and _then _we'll make plans."

Several weeks had elapsed since the massacre in the valley of ends; the ANBU whom Miroku had rescued had regained his strength and had ridden with an old man into a remote section of the hills, where a small shack concealed the entrance to a silver mine. The man had ridden on a bizarre three eyed bull, and carried with him a large hammer, the man's wispy white mustache billowed in the breeze with his green robes as his large eyes survey the area, this is Totousai one of the few demons who were accepted into the ANBU. The door opens with a soft creak as the man and the elderly demon enter. "So this is the shed you and your brother built." The Lone Samurai nods his head, "yes Totousai, this is where you'll have to live and work." The demon blacksmith sighs and hangs in head sadly, "I'm sorry to hear about your brother, he was a fine man, didn't he have a little boy?" The Lone Samurai nods again. "That's right my old friend and now that my brothers gone half of this silver mine belongs to his son." "Where is the boy anyway?" The Lone Samurai rubs his face in thought, "I don't know for sure, but I've got to find him, I hope I can be as much to him as my brother was to me." Totousai examines the roughly made map of the mine the two brothers drew up, "well you and the boy will be pretty well fixed with this silver mine." The Lone Samurai smiles good naturedly at the old demon, "all I want out of it is enough for my immediate needs, and you can have the rest of my share." The demon then seems to lose hundreds of years in age, "do you really mean it?" The Lone Samurai chuckles at the blacksmiths eagerness at his sudden increase in wealth, "that's right my old friend your entitled to it. Besides you'll have to do all of the work here, and remember your never to reveal the fact that I have any connection to this silver mine, I have nothing to do with it. To all intents and purposes it belongs to you." Totousai then glances around at the meager furnishings of the shack, "you know I could refine a little of the ore right here in the shack." The Lone Samurai nods his head, "that's what I want you to do here Totousai; I'll come here whenever I need money or weapons." Totousai's eyes then widen (a.n. I know I didn't think this was possible either) "WEAPONS!?" The Lone Samurai nods his head, "yes I want some of the ore smithed into silver Kunai, Shuriken, and two katanas." "Thunderation boy, iron and lead are good enough for revenge against Orochimaru and his men." "They're not for revenge Totousai; I want them to be a symbol of justice by law. I want those who see them to be reminded that sooner or later every criminal will be defeated. I made my plans carefully Totousai, I'm sure that they'll work out." The demon blacksmith nods his head, "well when are you starting out?" "As soon as Miroku arrives with strong horses."

During the next few days the man who had become the Lone Samurai helped his old friend bring ore from the tunnel and refine it into the purest silver, which was smithed into a full set of Kunai knives, and shuriken that were placed in a standard ammo pouch, then two Katanas were forged and placed into the then empty sheaths on the samurai's belt. In the mean time he made a mask to cover the upper portion of his face, then Miroku returned with strong horses and bad news. "An outlaw gang and a group of demons made an attack on a caravan coming from the east. All of the wagons were burned and everyone was killed." Then the Lone Samurai begins to panic "Miroku my brother's wife and son were coming from the east with a caravan, I wonder if it's the one that," the samurai is unable to finish his thought as Miroku continues his tale, "I found a trunk in the wreckage it was burned pretty badly." The samurai whips his head around to face the monk, "a trunk?" Miroku nods, "there was a copper plate on the trunk so I brought it here." The Lone Samurai carefully examines the trunk brushing the soot and ash from the plate until the name becomes legible. "Namikaze, my brother's trunk. Miroku was, did anyone 

know if there was a little boy on that caravan." The monk sadly shakes his head, "I'm afraid I don't know." The Lone Samurai sighs, "I wonder if we'll ever know." Totousai clears his throat to gain everyone's attention. "I suppose you'll be starting up tomorrow then?" the Lone Samurai then begins to mount his horse, "no not tomorrow Totousai we're starting out now, we have a lot to do, get the supplies Miroku." The monk nods his head curtly, "right!" Totousai calls out to the leaving men, "I'll keep an eye on things here." Then the Lone Samurai calls back, "keep a supply of silver weapons on hand." "they'll be here!" "we'll be back Totousai, come on Miroku lets go!" "Good bye and good luck to you my friend." "Aringato Totousai!" Totousai merely watches as the two men ride off into the distance, "good luck Lone Samurai."

The Lone Samurai quickly captured several members of the sound clan, others knew that they were hunted men so they scattered and ran off in all directions. But the masked man and his ally maintained a relentless pursuit of one right after another. The trails let through several provinces and cities, Kabuto the faithless scout was run to Earth in Osaka, his pal a thunder demon named Manten was caught in Tokyo, and another of the killers, a blond haired warrior named Nakago, was turned over to the law Kyoto. Months had gone by since the masked man had began his mission, Orochimaru himself was the only member of the gang that remained at large, he knew he was a hunted man, and that his masked nemesis could be only stopped by death. On one occasion the Lone Samurai had come close, but Orochimaru owned the faster horse, he got away but his escape was temporary. With Miroku at his side the masked man pressed on until the trail was new and sharp. "Were close to him now Sempai." "Yes Miroku he can't be that far ahead." The monk nods his head, "he got away the last time, maybe its better we kill him on sight." But the masked man immediately denies that plan, "no I want to take him alive." Their discussion is interrupted by the woosh of a thrown blade which buries itself in the neck of the Samurai's horse. The monk then points to the west, "over there he ambushed us and ran away." "He got my horse Miroku you have to go after him." The monk curtly nods at his friends command and takes off after the serpentine man. Once more the superior speed of the outlaw's horse carried Orochimaru to safety, when Miroku returned from a futile chase he found the masked man standing beside his dead horse. "He was a good horse Miroku, loyal, faithful, and brave, but my next horse must be faster." The Lone Samurai strokes his face in thought before he remembers something. "Say Miroku, we've heard stories of a wild Rapidash in these areas, one with a coat of pure white fur." The monk nods his head, "he's been seen in the valley over in the west, that way." The masked man looks over in the direction indicated by his companion, "yes Orochimaru went that way. We'll be on the lookout for the wild fire horse as well as a man."

Miroku's horse carried the Lone Samurai's saddle and supplies, while the masked man and the monk continued the hunt on foot with dogged perseverance. In the mean time a wild white Rapidash, the king of horse valley had left the green hills to seek adventure in the outer world. He met an animalistic buffalo demon, a shaggy monster of tremendous size and strength, whose evil eyes burned with a lust for murder as he challenged the white one to battle. The beast bellows and the steed neighs as a battle of earth shaking proportions began, the sun flashed from the sleek body of the white one, as he dodged and sidestepped charge after charge, retaliating with small bursts of flame or a strike from his hard hooves or his needle sharp horn, he was nimble and courageous. But his strength began to 

wane as the battle carried on, the buffalo demon charged again and again, the splendid muscles of the white one were slower in responding and then too slow. He was caught by the shaggy monsters charge, wet crimson stained his white coat and weakened the flames that composed his mane and tail. Another charge came, the white one saw it coming but he couldn't dodge. He staggered and fell, the monster drew back, his head was lowered and he pawed the ground, in readiness for the charge that would bury his horns deep within the white one's body, the death charge. And then there was a woosh of air as a sacred parchment lodged itself to the demons head causing it to freeze in place, this was quickly followed by the ringing of two silver blades, that quickly and efficiently cut into the demons body. The buffalo shuttered from the impact of the masked mans silver blades, for an instant he stood motionless and then fell.

Cruelly battered and bruised the white stallion laid quietly, but his soft eyes watched every move as the Lone Samurai bathed his wounds and wiped the dust from his delicate nostrils with a damp cloth. For a long time the fire unicorn rested then scrambled to his feet, Miroku then dashes forward, "I'll get the fireproof rope before he runs away!" but the masked man stops his friend from pursuing the steed. "No Miroku." The monk looks at his friend as though he lost his mind, "but he'll get away sempai." "Let him, I like that horse more than any other in the world, he deserves his freedom he fought for it." The fire stallion trots a short distance away and then gently turns to face the two warriors of justice. "Sempai he stopped." The Lone Samurai watches captivated by the horse's power and beauty. "Yes he's turned, he's looking at us, see how white he is Miroku." The monk nods his head, "yes he's silver white." The masked man then has an epiphany, "silver that would be a fantastic name for him, Here Silver." The fire horse neighs and swiftly approaches the masked man and his friend. "He's very wild sempai." "But don't you see Miroku he's coming towards us. Silver you fantastic animal." The unicorn draws every closer to the two men and neighs again, "Miroku, hand me a halter," the monk nods his head 'Hai', "if only he knew how badly we needed him right now." The masked man approaches the horse and slowly and carefully places the halter around the steeds head, being ever so careful of the spear like horn protruding from the animals forehead. Miroku's eyes widen in surpise at the animals willingness, "he actually let you use the halter." "Now the saddle Miroku." The monk shakes his head in doubt, "a horse like that won't let you use a saddle." But the monk hands his masked comrade the leather seat anyway, "ah, but there never was a horse like this Miroku." As the mighty stallion felt the pressure of the saddle on his powerful back he trembled as if from a chill, every instinct told him he must flee at once to preserve his freedom. But he stood his ground submitting to the things done to him by the man who saved his life. It wasn't gratitude that kept him there it was something stronger, a mysterious bond of friendship and understanding, he heard the man's gentle voice and liked it. "Silver, were going to be partners you and I." The horse neighs again as if to ask a question, "yes I'm going to mount now Silver, no need to be afraid big fellow." Says the masked man as he gentle pets the beasts flank in an assuring manner. The masked man then slowly begins to climb into the saddle, "steady now, steady Silver." It was a slow and careful process but the Lone Samurai eventually took his place in the saddle, "Miroku he's willing, now to go after Orochimaru. Come on Silver!"

The powerful white stallion had no bit to guide him, it was only a halter. But he seemed to know just what his new friend desired, he was eager to please, eager to show his strength and speed. His 

mane and tail of flame streamed behind him like red banners in the wind, no hooves had ever beat the plains like those of the great horse Silver. Presently Orochimaru came into view, "there he is! COME ON SILVER!" The mighty stallion responds again with a new burst of speed, and quickly cut down the lead of the man ahead. Orochimaru threw Kunai and shuriken and various fire jutsu wildly behind him, again and again he fired until his weapon supply was empty and his chakra was near exhaustion. His horse was no match for the charging white one, fear and panic filled the outlaws face he heard the hoof beats ever nearer, then the masked man shouts, "I've got you now Orochimaru!" "Get away, get away, leave me alone, leave me be I tell you!" The two were side by side the masked man leans out, reached, and then threw himself at Orochimaru. The two tumbled to the ground but the Lone Samurai stands back up dragging the outlaw to his feet. "Come on Orochimaru on your feet." "NO please don't hit me again don't kill me." "I'm not going to kill you, I'll let the law do that, the hangman's noose is waiting for you." The masked mans mission was accomplished, he had captured the last member of the sound clan, but there were other outlaws, other trails that beckoned the Lone Samurai, Miroku, and white fire horse Silver. And the rest his history, the Lone Samurai turned the blinding light of justice on criminals in all communities but he never forgot the promise he made to his brother, the promise to find the boy, Naruto Namikaze. He fought bandits, demons, and nuke-nin, side by side he fought with ninja, warrior monks, and other samurai. He became known throughout the land by his mask, the white horse Silver, and a ringing cry, "HI HO SILVER!"

His adventures took him to the northern lands where he fought and conquered men who intended to rob an old lady and her adoptive grandson, it must have been fate that guided him to the side of the women's death bed, where he learned about the 14 year old boy whom she had found as a baby, the only survivor of a demon attack. She handed him a locket that had been about the baby's neck, the Lone Samurai found Naruto Namikaze sitting on the steps of the little white house. "Do you mind if I sit beside you Naruto." The blue eyed blond looks up at the masked man, "No, not at all." The masked man sits down "thanks, your grandmother was a wonderful woman." "She sure was wasn't she?" "Before she died told me all about you how she had found you as a baby." "That's right, I wasn't her real grandson I was just adopted. My real name is Naruto Namikaze." The masked man nods his head "yes I know, I saw the pictures of your parents in this locket." The boy then stands up excitedly, "my dad was an ANBU a captain." The Lone Samurai nods again, "yes I know, I was with him when he died. In fact I promised him I'd try to find you." Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion, "you did?" the masked man nods his head again, "Naruto, how would you like to come with me?" The boy leaps up again in excitement and surprise, "you mean travel with you all the time, heck yea, there's no one else I'd rather be with, Believe It!" (A.N: before you get pissy we had to hear that at least _once _and no more) "But why are you doing this for me?" The masked man smiles gently before answering, "Because Naruto, your father was my brother." Naruto uses this as an opportunity to show his estranged uncle his impression of what a goldfish/owl; hybrid would probably look like at this time, "I'll tell you about him and what he left you. You're father was one of the men among whom uncommon valor was a common virtue, those men have handed down a great heritage, that you and others like you must protect and preserve. It's the heritage of all sentient beings, the right to live as free people, in a land where there is true equality of opportunity. But it is your duty to be eternally vigilant, prepared at 

all times to fight those who dare to threaten a peaceful way of life." And that is the message of the Lone Samurai.

So ends the story of the Lone Samurai, my first official one shot. Something to tide everyone over until I finish my updates to my other stories, I had an intensive study course for the past couple weeks, but I'm finished so be prepared for new material very soon.


End file.
